El poeta de la banqueta
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Es sólo un gamberro que le gusta recolectar monedas a cambio de sus servicios. No cobra mucho por sus interpretaciones decadentes, en cambio, por unos cuantos dólares que desprendas de tu bolsillo puedes verlo actuar. ( LawLicht) (Au)


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a Strike Tanaka.

 **Pareja:** LawLicht.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un universo alterno, contenido homosexual implícito, rastros inminente de O.C y mucho amor desbordante y tierno.

Sin más que decir, disfruta de la lectura.

 **Poeta de banqueta.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

 _"En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser"_

Ahí es donde se presenta. Su voz es como un susurro al viento que se desaparece en la calle, acumulada de personas. La gente lo escucha a lo lejos, y sabe que su función ha dado inicio, el acto más fortuito de la tarde. El escenario de Lawless, por lo tanto, se apresuran para verlo, los individuos se reúnen emocionados para ver el artista urbano. Él atrae la atención de todos con sus actos callejeros, primero es curiosidad lo que te llama, y luego, te atrapa con su fanatismo. Todos quieren escuchar al paladín cerca de la estación de metro. Tiene una forma peculiar de presentarse.

Se llama a sí mismo Lawless. Ese que te cuentas historias de amor, ese que te susurra algunos versos improvisados y cita a grandes dramaturgos. Él, el incomparable y único vagabundo, ¡Es él! ¡El vagabundo poeta!

Es tan raro y extravagante, ¡Es tan extraño! se llama así mismo como el mejor, es incomprendido, las personas no le entienden. Algunos se alejan, otros lo siguen. A veces lo ves hablar solo, otras espantar palomas, y en algunas ocasiones, lo ves charlando amorosamente con una señora de avanzada edad. El mundo para él dejó de tener sentido.

Se ha vuelto loco por amor. Dice que está perdido, pero que no le interesa encontrar su rumbo. Está cómodo en dónde se halla, te platica que se encuentra regocijándose en la felicidad que te da una ilusión tan ingenua, un sentimiento tan bondadoso y abstracto como el que da el enamorarte.

Es sólo un gamberro que le gusta recolectar monedas a cambio de sus servicios. No cobra mucho por sus interpretaciones decadentes, en cambio, por unos cuantos dólares que desprendas de tu bolsillo puedes verlo actuar. Viste un abrigo andrajoso y guantes rotos. Cuándo le preguntan por los estrepitosos anteojos, él sólo responde que está a la moda y que los encontró tirados por la banqueta. A él le gusta ser galante y travieso, puesto que, al culminar, siempre regala una rosa cortada del parque a la doncella que esté a su lado.

Durante su acto, le exclama unas palabras de amor a su improvisada invitada, sonrojándola y amándola todo lo que dure ese momento.

Es todo un casanova. Maldito lobo que seduce a las ovejas, porque él ya tiene dueño, no puede pertenecerle a nadie más que no sea su amante indefinido.

Todas las tardes antes de tomar el autobús, aclama a sus seguidores que sus poemas son para el susodicho desconocido. Los inquilinos de la calle no pueden evitar su curiosidad, ésta es pesada sobre sus hombros, por lo que se dirigen a preguntarle, ¿quién es su enamorado? Y él sonríe, deformando el rostro en una sonrisa pícara, les contesta suave:

"Es un ángel"

Es lo único que te menciona, es lo única pista que te regala. Le gusta ser coqueto y es muy atrevido, te cuenta las anécdotas de cómo intenta enamorarlo, qué, como siempre, éstas terminan en un inminente fracaso. Un día te relata que ha intentado cortejarlo, pero es pateado hasta arruinarle el elegante traje, otro, te menciona que quiso invitarlo a un café cercano, pero el cuento termina en que le han tirado el café encima. Una chistosa en la que el mismo se ríe, versa en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de invitarlo almorzar, y que él aceptó, pero fue desaprovechado puesto que el misterioso personaje terminó por insultarlo al ver que se presumía seductor con otras jovenzuelas, pero, a nuestro trágico protagonista no le importa. Rechazo a rechazo, él va desentrañando el misterio del día, comprende que es alguien complicado y que debe ir a su paso, así que lo volverá a intentar mañana. Tiene paciencia, eso no le falta.

Dice que está enamorado, pero nunca revela el nombre, se escuda diciendo que su amante perdería su hermosura si lo define con algo tan pobre como las palabras. Exclama que el amor es infinito y que nosotros debemos entregarnos sin miedo, cómo él lo hace, que tenemos que amar hasta que el ultimo pétalo se desvanezca en cenizas.

Te enamoras de su historia, sientes empatía por tan simpático ser, y al final, sin darte cuenta, terminas por entregarle lo suficiente para él pueda abordar el autobús de ese día. Lo encuentras dónde mismo, siempre habitual, recitando poemas de amor, un actor barato y enamorado. Te contará tu travesía de hoy por unos billetes de tu cartera, sólo un amor, un actor más. Sólo es un poeta desdichado que habita en la banqueta.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Ah, sinceramente desde que la tarde que tenía la idea de escribir un au dónde Lawless fuera un actor callejero, ya sabes, en su caso, él es un vagabundo que te recita poemas con tal de que le prestes para el camión. Si se preguntan quién es su enamorado, les reto a saberlo (?)

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
